


In The Pines

by esmith_oh



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, First work - Freeform, Gen, Underage Smoking, Weed, Work In Progress, just friends bein buds (get it!)(it’s a weed joke)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmith_oh/pseuds/esmith_oh
Summary: The four horsemen head out to the forest to try to find whatever’s been abducting and eating people’s pets.What else is there to do during summer break?





	In The Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my very first fanfic ever.  
> Love these kids

The four of them jumped into Larry’s truck. Supposedly some weird shit was happening out in the nockfell forest, reports of weird creatures and dead animals in the tabloids. But it was when maple called sal and told him that her dog went missing was when they jumped into action. Besides, wasn’t like there was anything else to do during summer break. 

So it was decided that the four of them would camp out in the woods for a weekend. 

Larry would drive, Todd was in the passenger seat, sal and Ashley would sit in the middle since they were the two shortest. It was weird at first, sal admits, being so close to Ashley that their legs would touch. But now it didn’t mean anything, he was so close to all of them that he could fall asleep on them and they wouldn’t say anything. It was…..nice, different from his old life outside of nockfell, where no one talked to him, the teachers wouldn’t look at him and he would sit at lunch all alone. 

This was much better. Sal had never been camping before. Larry said his dad used to take him and left it as that. Ash would go on trips with her parents to different states and camp out. Even Todd had been “just a few times” he said “with my Boy Scout group.”

“You were a Boy Scout?” Sal asked. 

“Just for a few months” he sighed “my parents made me join so I could be ‘one with nature’. I wasn’t a fan.”

“That’s a weird ass image” Larry said as he slipped a Nirvana cassette into the stereo. “You all dressed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue  
> I’m gonna try to write more as long as this writers block let’s up


End file.
